Changing Lives
by Lonewritersclub
Summary: Bella woke up in a hospital with a huge memory-loss. There had been a "clumsy-accident" with her. But what she didn't expect that she has an eating disorder, but it doesn't seem like that anymore. In the hospital where she decides to get better, she meets Edward. A patient who actually has anorexia. He doesn't even want to live. But an she change his depressed life to the brighter?
1. Awaken

Yeah, I don't own anything or something... And yes, it's another ED story from me. But reviews are always welcomed.

* * *

Bella

I woke up to a beeping noise. I didn't want to open my eyes, but I was curious about the noise. I felt that I was surrounded by a numbing blanket all over my body and couldn't move a inch. Now I was getting terrified. _Could_ I _even_ open my eyes? The thought gave me strength to do so.

I found myself lying on a hospital bed. What was going on? I tried to remember, but soon realized that I had no idea what had happened. The last thing a remembered was that I was home, reading a book; Wuthering Heights. It had been warm and I was drinking tea. After that my memories are blank. What the hell had happened?

There was a white wall on my right and some machines which were hooked to me with tubes. On the left there was light-blue hospital curtain. Then in front of me there was a door. I really wanted to know what was wrong with me. My head definitely was a mess anyway.

I tried to find the thing that called the nurse with the only part of me that seemed to be able to move, but I couldn't find it. Could I maybe yell for some help? I didn't know if my voice was that strong and clear, and I really doubted it, so it might not even be heard anywhere. But I still should try it.

And I went for it: "Anyone? Please help!"

My throat hurt and it felt like sandpaper. I really didn't want to call anyone anymore. I was fortunate, because someone actually had heard my croaking and opened the door and came in.

It was a ordinary looking young nurse. She looked kind, but worried. "Oh, you're awake! So you're Isabella Swan. And you're at the hospital if you didn't know", the nurse told me.

"Bella", I corrected her a little annoyed. Why everyone called me Isabella, when I strictly ordered not to, but Bella? Isabella sounded so Victorian to me and off from what I really was like. I was a relaxed person, not some fancy-pants. No offence to anyone whose name was Isabella and liked the name.

"Good. Okay Bella. Could you please tell me, what is the last thing that you remember?" the nurse asked smiling now widely. She started reading my files which she took from the headboard of my bed.

"I was at my home reading and drinking tea", I told her smoothly as I had already tried to remember things before. "Alright. So you probably don't know why you're here?" she said and wrote something to the papers. "No, I don't. Could I have some water, please? My throat is really dry", I asked.

"Oh, yes of course. I sorry, I forgot", the nurse said back apologizing and went to the other side of the curtain. I could hear water running. Quickly she came back and helped me with putting a plastic cup on my lower lip. I took few sips of the cold water and thanked her with a clearer voice. My throat felt already much better now.

"So you were in an accident. You had been jogging at night and we guess that you had tripped over something and then you had fallen to a ditch and hit your head to a rock badly. You have a big memory-loss, but we're hoping it won't be permanent. We'll study it while you're here and after you are transmitted to the building next door. But you haven't got any bigger injuries than a few scratches, except the swelling in your head", the nurse said.

"Wait, wait. Why would you transmit me to another building?" I asked confused and furrowed my eyebrows. "For you eating disorder? It's a ED-clinic. You will get help from there and put on some weight", she answered me looking now confused herself. "I do not have an eating disorder. What's that all about? I love food. Actually I'm starving right now. Could I get something to eat, please?" I told her bewildered. My stomach grumbled supporting my needs.

"Really? You have already been diagnosed with Bulimia and Anorexia Nervosa before the accident. Could it be, that with the memory-loss, you don't have the disorder anymore? Hmm, we'll have to analyze that too. This is very interesting. I will get you your lunch now then. I will be back soon with your doctor."

The nurse left and I was left alone. Or maybe not. I could hear some sifting on the other side of the curtain. Hmm, who might be on the other side? I wanted to see, but I still couldn't get up. But at least the numbness had faded a bit and now I was able to move my legs and hands under the blanket. When I touched my hands together I was shocked. I put all my strength to take my arm under the blanket and to see it.

My arm was pale. White as a wall next to me. And it was thin. I could almost see my bones. My hunger got bigger which was a good thing, because it really looked like I should eat something. A lot.

Was I really anorexic and bulimic? Or had I been? It was weird. I couldn't remember any of it or why would I have ever got into that position. My life wasn't depressing or I don't think I have ever thought myself as fat. I didn't know any reason why would have I ever taken an eating disorder as a way of coping with things.

But now I could get better at least.


	2. Embarrassing

Thank you for the following and favorites. I hope I won't disappoint you.

* * *

Bella

The doctor and the nurse came back in a few minutes. The nurse had a yellow tray in her hands full of food. I knew hospital food couldn't be that good, but I didn't care. As soon as she gave me the tray on my lap and dig in without having another look on the doctor.

"Hello Bella. It's good to see you awake. I'm your doctor Carlisle Cullen. And you've already met Nancy, your nurse", the doctor said with a pleasant voice.

I hurriedly swiped my mouth with the back of my hand, just in case and smirked a bit. "Oh, hello. I'm sorry about this, but I'm just really hungry. You must be a little surprised about that", I told him.

Doctor Cullen was really handsome. Like some movie-star. He had a fair hair and little tanned skin. I could see that he was in shape under the white doctor jacket.

"Maybe a little, but more happily surprised. But I think we still have to transmit you to the other ward, as we yet don't know if the disorder will be there under the memory-loss. And so if the memories come back to you, then it can be possible that the disorder might as well", Cullen said.

I nodded to him and stared at the food in front of me. I was slightly terrified of the disorder. I didn't want it. I enjoyed food. But what if it would come back? I didn't have any memories of what would it be to have it, but I knew already that it couldn't be good. I felt really strange now.

Those thoughts made me feel anxiety and lost my appetite, but it would be important to finish the dish. I wanted to be better. And even if I would get the disorder back and I would have a changed mind at least I would have something to lose the weight from even if I didn't want to. But if I wasn't anything else than skin and bones, then death wouldn't be far away. And I certainly didn't want to die this young.

"I will going to leave you munching here. Try to rest and sleep, but if you get bored, there is laptop over there where you can watch TV from. Just ask a Nancy or some other nurse to get you it. And also there a some books and magazines", Doctor Cullen said smiling to me. "Okay, thanks. Bye then", I said as he left the room. I got finished with my food and drink and so the nurse took them away with her.

...

I tried to sleep, but it was impossible. I had been sleeping so much lately that I could barely close my eyes for ten seconds. I wanted to read something for past-time, but I didn't want to disturb the nurses. They must have much more important things to do.  
I decided to go for a tiny walk. And so I would see the other patient of this room.

I cautiously got up from the bed to a sitting position. Nothing hurt that much, except I felt slightly dizzy. I warily looked at myself in the white gown I was given. Well yes, I could see that I was undernourished and all, but it could have been worse I would say. Carefully standing up I took assistance from the dropper-stand. I started walking slowly to the other side of the curtain where Dr. Cullen had told me the "entertainment" were. I tried not looking at who ever was in the hospital bed until I had gotten my book and it would seem okay if I looked at the person quickly, when I would past the bed again.

"You could just ask a nurse to do that", a beautiful velvety voice said, but it also sounded horribly sad. I turned around to see the patient, little awkward.

I was astonished by his beauty. His strangely colored bronze locks were on top of his head in a messy perfection, but some also over his eyes and forehead. His skin was pale, whiter than my even. And more sleek and smooth than my was, I could see. And his eyes were the greenest ones I had ever seen. They sparkled lovely in the terrible fluorescent lamp light. But they looked a little glassy, like he would have just cried. I haven't heard anything though. But they were deep, not flat and dull like my ordinary brown ones. I knew already he was a wise, brooding young man. I would guess he was about sixteen years old, but had an old soul.

"I didn't want to bother them. I'm just going to get a book anyway", I told him smiling a bit. But the smile faded as I continued to stare at him stupidly and noticed how skinny he was. The heavy, thick blanket was all the way to his neck, but I could anyway see it from his face. His cheeks were sunken in and the perfect jawline was too visible and the straight nose was too thin.  
He wasn't healthy. Clever Bella. He was in the hospital, of course he wasn't alright. But as I thought it a little more and put my own piece to the puzzle, I guessed we weren't in the same room accidentally. He had an eating disorder (too).

"Sorry, but you're making me a little uncomfortable", he suddenly said and slide down from sitting to hide under the duvet completely. "Oh, sorry. I, I was just... I was lost in thought", I apologized extremely embarrassed. "Okay", he mumbled to the duvet. He lowered his eyes from me to the floor. And the floor was cold. It was chilly in my feet.

I hurried to get the book and finally made to my side of the room. That wasn't weird at all for him. Just casually staring at him for a good two minutes with my mouth hanging open. I needed to get myself together. And maybe someday; him too.


	3. Story Time

Hey, nice to know; if you find a spelling mistake, then it's probably because I don't read what I have written after I'm finished. Don't ask why, I think you know.

* * *

Bella

I read the book. The boring, tiresome, little book. It said something about whales and seaweed. Very interesting, yes... I just didn't want to get another book, because then he would see me again and look at me strangely. He would think that I'm completely insane. No, correct that, he already thought I was out of my mind.

But now, utterly bored to the ground I needed to think of something to do. But then I realized that I had forgotten to ask about something relatively important: I still didn't know the current date and month. Maybe even the year! Wow, I actually didn't know how old I was even. I had a huge urge to ask him. To ask him a lot of questions. I hope he wouldn't mind.

I got up again and peeked behind the curtain quickly. He stared at me with wide, glowing eyes. He had heard me. Shit. I think I could even see fear. Great, I had scared the boy. I started to question my intentions importance. Would it be worth it? But after-all, he had seen me now anyway already.

I walked further forward to him, trying to act normal, but was able to trip over my own feet. Thankfully I didn't fall onto the floor, but instead I landed on his bed on my stomach.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm really sorry. I should just focus on getting better, but I was just really curious about the date of today. Could you please tell me it, so I can get out of here not freaking you out anymore?" I babbled and got up from the bed crimson red. "Eh, it's okay. You don't know the date? Oh, you have the memory-loss. Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but Carlisle has a pretty loud voice. It's pretty annoying, but you get used to it. Um, yes, the date is the third of December. Year is 2013."

I didn't think he would say that much, but I guess he was a bit nervous too. But now I was even more shaken. "2013?! My last memory is from 2000! Good God! I have lost a lot from my mind. Damn my clumsiness. I really hit my head bad", I complained about myself. "If it makes you feel any better, I hope that I would have a brain damage too. Something to erase my memories. Can we make a trade? I give you something where your old memories could go, and you give me your blankness?", he asked jokingly. But I was little taken a back from what he said. So he had terrible memories that he didn't want to remember. Well everyone had those, but he seemed to be so serious about it still, that I felt bad for him, whatever he has had to endure.

But I decided to laugh a little and then twiddled the fabric of my dress. I looked back at him shyly. He's sticky thin arms were on top of the blanket now. What I didn't expect was that the whole way from his wrists to his elbows were folded with gauze. Both arms. Both bony arms which terrified me and made me feel scared for him. What had happened to him?

My mouth shaped into an "O". He looked up at me he timidly. "Can I sit?" I asked warily and pointed at the chair beside his bed. He got what I meant and nodded coyly. "What happened to you?" he got to ask me with a strained voice, before I could make the same question for him. Okay, if it will make it easier for him, I will first tell something about myself before him. And it seemed only fair as we were still only strangers and he obviously had more problems in his past (and now) than I did.

"My name is Bella", I informed him first. "Edward", he said back. Edward. What an old, soulful and brooding name. It fitted him perfectly.


	4. Talking

Sorry for the long wait guys. There's just a lot of things going on and laziness of course.

Bella

So now I had to try to make out my life's happenings before this hospital visit for Edward's pleasure. Or the parts I remembered at least. And that there wasn't much.

"As you know I have this memory-loss so I don't remember how my life was before for the last thirteen years. Fuck, that's really long. I hope I get my memories back, or the ones when I'm healthy. Because I don't actually remember being anorexic and now I don't have the disorder, because I don't know how to be like that, which is good... So I'm not anymore like that", I told him. I pressed my temples with my fingers as trying to make some of my memories come back somehow. It didn't work.

"How did you get the memory-loss?" Edward asked me. He looked entreated. I was happy about that, even though I didn't really have many answers for him.

"Well they told me that I had been jogging and slipped, fell and hit my head. I pretty clumsy, but that must be my biggest screw-up ever", I said laughing at my stupid joke.

"I don't think it's a 'screw-up' as you put it. You might actually be cured now and owe your life to any rock you hit your head to, as you don't remember your anorexic ways anymore. But I'm sorry for you for that, it must not be nice", he replied. I felt sorry for him, because he felt that way. He was jealous for my memory-loss, but I guess I could understand that.  
He looked me for me to continue.

"I think I still live in Washington Forks. One thing that I still don't know for sure. I live alone in the forest. I know, it sounds pretty creepy, but the forest is incredible. If you live in Forks, you have to live in the woods too. Or at least close to it", I narrated. I guess it was only my personal opinion, but I think he would agree with me. And I thought so, because his eyes told me so. They seemed to lighten a bit, when I told him more about the dark, green forests of Forks.

"Well it must be a nice place to live then. But I'm afraid that we're now in Seattle and as they told you that they found you from a jogging trip, it seems that you were running on a street. And I don't think they would transfer you all the way from Forks to Seattle for this type of incident. You're not patched-up or anything so..." he said. I don't remember to have ever been to Seattle. I mean from what I remember.

"Do you live in here?" I decided it was a time that even he could answer me some kind of questions. "I do. But I was born in Chicago", he said. "I was born in Phoenix", I clarified. "How old are you?" he asked with an interested spark in his eyes. "Or, no, I'm sorry. Maybe you don't like to answer that. I know I shouldn't ask a lady", he apologized. For nothing of course, but he was truly a gentleman. "Oh, don't be so strict. It's alright. It's not like I'm so old that I would be embarrassed about it", I told him with a laugh. I think I could hear a small giggle escape from him too.

"I'm...", I started but realised that I would have to count it. I was born on September 13th, 1994. So I'm 20 now. Wow. "Twenty", I answered. "You?"

"I'm eighteen", he said sounding disappointed. I just nodded a few times trying to think of something to talk about. But that's when the doctor nurse came back. "Oh, hello. Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I got some papers for you Bella. It has to do with years you don't remember. Maybe these trigger your brains memory part and can bring back some glimpses of memories", she said. "Oh, alright. Thank you", I said smiling. I was little nervous that I wouldn't maybe remember anything, but we'll see.

"Bella, could you also come back to your bed. So you won't get a cold. Your immune-system isn't the strongest right now", she added. I didn't want to leave Edward, but she was right. "Okay", I granted and went back to my own bed, under the warm duvet. But before that I made a small smile for Edward which he responded to. And the smile melted my heart and also made it stop for a second.


	5. Eavesdropping

Bella

I started to read the papers that the nurse had given me. I got to know who was the president right now and all that other stuff. For some reason nothing of the _new_ information didn't surprise me. I think that was, because I already kind of knew it all, but didn't recognize those things before I read them again. Still it was all new to me somehow.

I began to read the newspaper of today, when Nancy, my nurse opened the door and gave me my ID-papers and such. Doctor Cullen also came in, but he wasn't wearing his doctor-coat now. He was with another doctor. They didn't even look in my direction, but went to Edward's side of the thin curtain that divided our small space of the room. Nancy left the room.

I felt queasy, because I started hearing what they were talking about on the other side. But I wouldn't interrupt their talk. And they had to know that I could hear the too, right? Or maybe they just didn't care. I was a decent girl and I think I look like one too. I didn't eavesdrop and if I would hear something I wouldn't say anything about it to someone else.

But I couldn't help but to be interested about what they were talking about.

"Your wounds are starting to heal and your _watch_ is ending also. We think that you're ready to be moved to the clinic in a few days", the other Doctor said in a casual voice. I guess he really knew Edward well. Or maybe I just think so everytime if someone talks like that to another person.

But wait, did he just say he's going to the clinic as well? Well, it was quite obvious that he would, but in a few days? Maybe we'll go there at the same time or at least closely to the same time. Wow, kinda weird. I was having a date with him at the eating disorders unit. He might not know about that yet, but I really would like to get to know him. He seemed to be a very interesting person.

And what did he mean about the _watch? _A suicide watch? The wounds...

"How long do I have to be there?" Edward asked in a low and uninterested voice. Didn't he care about what was going to happen to him? Or most likely he was just disguising his feelings. Poor guy. Why would he do that? Didn't he trust the doctor? He should. They didn't want anything bad to happen to him. They were just trying to help him. That was at least what they were supposed to do and I guessed he didn't see it like that. And he really needed the help, I could see that.

"That depends on how long does it take for you to recover. It's all on you Edward. There are people who want to help you, but you need to decide when you'll let them do that. And what I have seen from you and your stay at the hospital, you don't take help that easily", the doctor answered in an instructive voice.

"Well, I do not want help now and I promise that I won't want it when I get there either, so could you just let me go then?" Edward asked cheekily. "No. Edward you can always change your mind about that. Because everyone has a survival instinct and yours will probably come knocking in the near future. You can change Edward. And so your position", Carlisle accede to the talk.

"I don't really care about that. I think I'm just fine like this and I really would like to go now. Please Doctor, you gotta understand me", Edward invoked.

"Edward, your mental stability isn't the strongest side of you right now. You have been diagnosed with the severe case of F50.0, Anorexia Nervosa. And so you will be treated as anorexic. And your father has signed you into the clinic anyways. You will get the help even if you don't want it. But not accepting longer it just makes you stay longer in there." The doctor was starting to sound like a smartass to me too.

I wanted Edward to get helped and accept it too. I really wanted him to be better, but I felt for him also. He must be terrified how he has to go to the clinic and not get out of there before he gets his weight back to normal. As that must be one of his biggest fears. But on the outside he stayed expressionless or just annoyed.  
No, I didn't want them to help him with their forcing ways. I wanted to help him in a way he wanted it as well.

But what if the illness comes back to me? We would be both anorexic. Die hand in hand.

Wow, that was weird. Why would I think that? I mean we barely knew each other. I shouldn't get my hopes up like that. But we could...

Well see you at the clinic Edward.

* * *

I know it's been long. I don't know anymore... I just have so many stories I want to write about and I can't figure out time to write them. And when there is so much to write about I don't know where to start. It's procrastination I guess.

And it's terrible I tell you!


End file.
